The Night Before Christmas Eve
by Chio Hirosashi
Summary: For Christmas, Rikuo has been working on an extra special present for Kazahaya. After coming back from a job, Kazahaya asks to sleep in Rikuo's room and accidentally finds the gift hidden under the bed with his name on it.


Disclaimer: I wish i owned it but don't. It is Clamps' Legal Drug. Rikuoxkazahaya

Kazahaya walked into the small apartment, slipped off his shoes and knocked on Rikuo's door. A muffled "Just a minute" and crashing inside was the reply. The door opened to reveal the taller boy trying to block his co-workers view of the chaos inside. Kazahaya stood on his tip-toes to try to see better and caught a glimpse of a box of thread, needles and other sewing supplies before Rikuo closed the door behind his back.

"Yes?"

"Kakei wants us downstairs." Kazahaya informed him, turning around. He glanced over his shoulder and added "If you ripped something, you should just give it to Saiga. I'm sure he could fix it up real nice and quick." They both knew the sunglasses clad man was a miracle man among seamstresses.

Rikuo nodded and followed Kazahaya down to the store and into the back where their employer sat with his lover laying on him. Kakei gestured to the couch across from him. The boys sat. Kakei ran his fingers through Saiga's hair thoughtfully. Rikuo cleared his throat, drawing Kakei's attention to him.

Kakei smiled. "Thank you for coming, boys. Mommy has an errand for you to run. Here's the shopping list. Try to be back before it is too dark." Kakei held out a long thin piece of paper and a thick wad of money. Rikuo took it, folded the list neatly and put it all in his pocket. "Also, you have to change into those." Kakei pointed to a bag that had magically appeared by their feet. "You can both get a treat while you're there as our Christmas present to you. Have fun."

And with that, the young men went back up to their apartment to change. Rikuo changed quickly into a Santa outfit and waited for Kazahaya. When it seemed like the boy would never come out of his room, he banged on the door.

"Oi. When are you coming out? Does it fit?" He'd be surprised if it didn't. Saiga's costumes always fitted perfectly. There was no response so he grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. A force on the opposite side prevented it from opening.

"NO! Do NOT come in."

"Well, then come out, Dumbass." Rikuo paused. "…Kazahaya?"

The door slowly opened and a blushing Kazahaya emerged. Immediately, Rikuo knew why the smaller boy hadn't wanted to show himself. He was dressed in an elf outfit with a green shirt and a matching short skirt under which was candy cane stockings. There was even little green elf shoes and a hat to top it off. It was sexy except for the horrible colors. The stockings could go; he liked skin better. Other than that it was pretty darn good. Kazahaya squirmed under his view. Rikuo felt himself redden a little at the thought and smirked to cover it up.

"Say something!" Kazahaya demanded, glancing up at him

"Sexy legs."

"Rikuo! Pervert!" He aimed a fist at Rikuo's chest.

"Let's go." Rikuo grabbed Kazahaya's wrist and dragged him away. They left the shop. The streets were filled with last minute shoppers and decorations. Lights flashed everywhere. Fake snow fell lightly outside of a few shops. Cute little elves mocked Kazahaya from the window displayed. They reached the general store and grabbed two carts from outside. They split the list in half and raced around the store in attempt to finish their half before the other. They grabbed rice, salt, batteries, wrapping paper, tape, fish, mochi, ice cream, cookies, a bouquet of flowers and a bunch of miscellaneous other things. Kazahaya skidded into the check out lane just after Rikuo who looked to the side at him as he unloaded and smirked.

"Hello, Princess."

Kazahaya blew up, ranting about how Rikuo had somehow cheating, calling names and waving arms in air all the while managing to look cute like an angry kitten. They made it through the line quickly and departed. They walked the busy streets with bags in hand. Rikuo and Kazahaya elbowed their way through the masses. Rikuo saw the crosswalk light change green and dashed for it. He made it safely. The taller boy glanced around for his companion to find him missing. A bit of panic rose up in him. His partner was bound to be in trouble of one sort or another. Trouble was drawn to him like no other. It loved him like the cat loves catnip. He re-crossed the street with urgency and let instinct guide him.

Sure enough, Rikuo found his little elf not far from the main road, backed up against a wall and cornered by two older men. Rikuo saw the obvious signs of struggle and immediately went up, grabbed both guys by the collar and flung the backwards.

"Rikuo…"Kazahaya breathed relief. He was roughly grabbed and thrown over Rikuo's shoulders, bags and all. "WAAA!!! Rikuo!" was all Kazahaya got in before Rikuo took off.

Rikuo was heavily panting as they entered the shop. He was thankful that Kazahaya was so light. He set Kazahaya down gently then the bags by the backroom. The employees headed for their apartment. The bags could be taken care of in the morning. If Kakei had anything important in there then he could guess where it was or maybe he had already foreseen this. That's a perk about being psychic.

The apartment was chilly. Rikuo sat his coworker in a chair at the kitchen table and stated that he would make dinner tonight. There was some leftover curried rice in the fridge that he microwaved.

"Curry rice work for you or do you want something else?"

"That works."

And thus they ate; Kazahaya more or less picked at it while Rikuo shoveled it all in. When finished, they retreated to their respective rooms. Rikuo put on a pair of thin gloves that he had gotten from his employer and pulled out the sewing kit and quilt that he had been working on earlier. It was almost finished but there was still the border to do. He held it up and examined it. It was fairly good considering it was his first attempt at sewing. Although it wasn't anything near the grandeur of what a pro could do. He had wanted the best for Kazahaya, but buying something for him as a present just did appeal to Rikuo. His Christmas present had to be special and special it would be indeed. Rikuo hoped that Kakei had been telling the truth and that what he wanted would work. The gloves would be useless otherwise. They were only special if they hid the emotions conveyed through his hands. Rikuo worked on the quilt until it was finished which was relatively quickly. He was in the mist of finishing wrapping it up and labeling it with the traditional "To:" and "From:" when there was a soft knock on his door. He hid everything quickly and opened the door to find a sleepy Kazahaya.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I can't seem to fall asleep tonight."

This wasn't the first time that the empath had crawled into bed with him. Rikuo let him enter the room. Kazahaya padded softly in, holding a pillow in one arm and dragging a blanket behind him. He saw the bed and felt the need to remake it. Bending over to place his things on the floor, he noticed a package wrapped in purple. Kazahaya glanced at Rikuo who was grabbing pajamas out of the second to top drawer in his dresser then grabbed the package. It had his name nicely scrawled on it beneath which was the half written name of Rikuo.

Rikuo turned to see the freshly wrapped quilt in Kazahaya's hands. He jumped across the room to grab it out of the boy's hand.

"What was that?" Kazahaya asked blankly, looking up at Rikuo.

"Nothing." Rikuo said too quickly.

Kazahaya didn't believe him. "What is it? It has my name on it." The empath stood to look his partner in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Rikuo backed away.

"Tell me." whined Kazahaya.

"It is just a Christmas present."

He perked up at this. "I want to see. Can I open it? What is it?"

"It ISN'T Christmas yet, genius."

"Pleeeease." Kazahaya smiled gently. Rikuo shook his head and gave a firm "no". Kazahaya pouted. "I wanna see it." He made to grab it back but Rikuo moved it out of his grasp.

"I said no."

Kazahaya jumped and made for the package. Rikuo backed up, keeping it away from him. The smaller tried again and Rikuo fell onto the bed behind him. Consequentially Kazahaya fell on top of him.

"Just give up."Rikuo grunted and tried to push Kazahaya off of him.

"No way." The boy pushed up and swung a hand at the package. Rikuo wrapped an arm around him to prevent him from moving up high and seizing it. Kazahaya struggled to get out of the grip and a hold on the gift. His movements caused him to rub against Rikuo in a manner that drove Rikuo crazy.

"Stop it already!"

"Hand it over."

Rikuo held in a moan as Kazahaya continued to rub against him and his lower regions.

"FINE!" Rikuo shoved the present at Kazahaya's chest and pushed him off. Kazahaya fell to the ground with a triumphant grin and proceeded to open the gift. Rikuo pretended to distract himself with taking off the gloves, but really watched his co-worker's expression attentively. The wrapping was torn off without much care. Kazahaya held up the quilt by the edges then spread it out so he could see it all. It was beautiful with many different colors, patterns and pictures in each box. Kazahaya gently touched a box with a rabbit on it. Rikuo watched as his eyes sort of glazed over as it typically did when he was seeing a memory.

When it finished, Kazahaya was breathless. He looked at Rikuo.

"Touch another." Rikuo instructed him. He obeyed and was pulled into another memory.

It ended and Kazahaya had tears in his eyes. "Every square has a memory?" he asked. Rikuo nodded. Kazahaya flung himself at Rikuo and pushed him back onto the bed.

"H-hey. What's wrong?" Rikuo asked, concerned. "What is it? Do you not like it?"

Kazahaya shook his head and spoke between sobs. "It is…AMAZING. I..love it sooo..much. Thank you."

Rikuo sighed, but smiled inwardly. "Then stop crying, Idiot." He lifted Kazahaya's face whose eyes were closed. Rikuo wiped away tears just to have them replaced. Kazahaya nuzzled his hand before opening his eyes gradually.

"Thank you." He whispered then leaned forward and closed the gap between their faces.

This wasn't like anything Rikuo had expected from the feminine boy. Sure, he had dreamed and thought about it, but that was all in his head. There was no way his cute and hopelessly naïve partner would ever kiss him and yet the sensations on his lips were very convincing. He couldn't help responding. Kazahaya moaned. It didn't help Rikuo with his fight against himself; his self-restraint waning. Kazahaya pulled himself closer.

"Rikuo…"He purred oh-so nicely. Something wet brushed against his lips and Rikuo opened his mouth to have it invaded. Kazahaya swished his tongue around a few times in an attempt to get to the place before go to tease Rikuo's tongue to life. He brushed against it lightly at first but soon it turned into a battle between the two. Rikuo decided to cheat and moved a hand to the hem of Kazahaya's shirt and then in. He pressed firmly the boy's right side and rubbed slowly up and down before suddenly plunging into Kazahaya's pants and gripping his ass. Needless to say, Rikuo won and gained dominance. He smiled into the kiss. Kazahaya smiled back, having found some unknown source of confidence. He ended the kiss to take a most needed breath and shed his pajama shirt. The hungry look he caught from Rikuo only caused him to become more confident. He reached down and started to tug on the edge of Rikuo's shirt to give him a hint which Rikuo took. As soon as they were both topless Kazahaya bent down, in Rikuo's mind, to continue the kissing, but Kazahaya missed his lips. Instead it was the neck that the smaller cat-like boy was going for.

"Kazahaya?" Rikuo questioned as Kazahaya gave the first set of kisses up and down his neck. It was a pleasant feeling but he preferred that mouth on his own. Then Rikuo jumped at a new sensation of wet muscle against his collar bone moving up. Kazahaya was licking him. Kazahaya's tongue repeated the motion from the collar bone to the edge of Rikuo's jaw then bit into the crook of his neck. Rikuo groaned and the empath withdrew and moved up towards his ear to whisper "Thank you" before getting up and leaving the room.


End file.
